Confession's Pain
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: This is a different take on Guy's reaction to Riki being Iason's Pet. Review please and please no flames. I OWN NOTHING!


(Guy's POV)

"Riki," I began as we sat across from each other in my small, dark apartment. He looked at me waiting. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Why don't we become pairing partners again?" I asked. He looked at me astounded.

"When you risked your life to save us, I thought 'Okay, nothing has changed'. You still had that face of the old Riki who I liked." I stared into space and pictured Riki and me together again.

"I won't be selfish and say 'Forget everything', but couldn't we try again? Like when we first met? Let's have another go. You and me." I finished. There, I said it. I waited for Riki to answer. I hoped he'd say 'Yes'.

He looked down. "Guy, it's different." he replied at last.

"What is?" I asked confused.

"It's different! It wasn't the police's idea to let us go. That Blondie we saw at the auction...he pulled some strings.Those hands...they touched every part of my body." He admitted looking only a bit ashamed.

I leapt up. "What do you mean? Do you have some sort of debt to that Blondie?!" I asked...okay yelled. Nothing prepared me for what came next. "I'm..." Riki began "I'm Iason's...Pet." he said.

I couldn't believe it. Was this a cruel joke? I expected him to say any minute now 'Guy! I'm just fuckin' kidding! Of course we can be pairing parteners!' but he didn't.

I knew it was the truth. I shook in rage. "Riki...a...Pet?" I asked. Then, I snapped. I grabbed him and dragged him to my bedroom and tossed him on the bed. Next, I began yanking his clothes off as well as my own.

"Stupid! Stupid little shit! Is that your answer?!" I ranted. When I got his pants off, I saw the silver Pet ring on Riki's cock. Rage. Red, hot rage is what I felt.

"I'm sorry," he said in a shaking voice. I shook my head. Too late for 'sorry'. Much too late. I flipped him on his stomache and, without preparation, rammed into him hard. He screamed in pain but I was consumed with pain, rage, and hatred.

Hatred for that fuckin' Blondie prick.

I plunged in and out without mercy. Tears poured down both our faces. I pulled out, flipped him back over, and rammed in again. I began slapping and punching his face over and over.

I pulled his hair and yelled until I was hoarse. Finally, I came inside him. He came a moment later although it was against his will.

I pulled out again. My cock spent. We gasped for breath. I finally narrowed my eyes and pushed Riki roughly to the floor. "Get out!" I yelled. He bent painfully to retrieve his slightly torn clothing.

Fresh tears poured from his beautiful brown eyes. I took in what I had done and gasped in horror.

I had raped and beaten my beloved Riki.

The only one I had ever, and ever would, love. I felt a desperate urge to run to him, wrap him in my arms, kiss his pain away, and beg him to stay with me forever. I got up and slowly crept toward him and held out my arms to embrace him and say I was sorry.

Before I could, he was gone. "Riki," I whispered. "Riki. Come back. Please come back." I whisper. He didn't though.

What have I...no...What has that Blondie bastard done?! I got off the bed and headed for my cold-water shower. As the water rained down on me I thought of a plan. Iason Mink had to die.

He would pay for taking Riki from me and forcing me to harm him the way I had. I would show Riki that we belonged together. That he wasn't some worthless peice of shit used for a Blondie's enjoyment.

"Yes, Iason Mink must die." I whispered. First thing's first. I had to get Riki safely away from him. I slammed my fist into the wall and ignored the pain. No one touched what was mine.

(Riki's POV)

I sat smoking a cigarette thinking of this past year's events. Iason is expecting me soon. I thought about Guy and what he had done to me not one hour ago. I was still sore all over from the incident. "Guy," I whispered. I remembered our past.

True, Guy was always pretty possessive when another person, even our own gang, so much as looked at me, but he's never done this before.

I took a long drag of smoke. I forgive him though. I sound nuts to you I bet. I do though.

I jump down from my seat and start walking. Back to Eos. Back to Pet rings. Back to Iason. Iason and his gentle caresses, petting, and lovemaking. Believe it or not, he actually blurted out "I love you, Riki!" once when we came together during sex.

"Guy," I said again a bit louder. I tossed my smoke as I walked with by bag slung over my shoulder. "It was all a dream."

Ice Demon Allysandra: Well? What do you think? Please review and no flames please


End file.
